


[Fanmix] Teen Wolf - Stiles/Isaac - We ran as if to meet the Moon

by alphadine



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cover Art, Fanmix, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-10
Updated: 2012-09-10
Packaged: 2017-11-14 19:44:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/518855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphadine/pseuds/alphadine





	[Fanmix] Teen Wolf - Stiles/Isaac - We ran as if to meet the Moon

 

### We ran as if to meet the Moon  
                               _\- Robert Frost_

 

  
.

 

 

 

 

    

**Annie Lennox-  
Loneliness**

| 

**Genesis –  
No Son of Mine**

| 

**Anna Nalick –  
Wreck of the day**  
  
---|---|---  
  
_And_  
 _I got a hunger that's_  
 _Hard to fill_  
 _Driving me on overkill_  
 _Tellin' me that everything's gone wrong_

| 

_I didn't think much about it_  
 _Til it started happening all the time_  
 _Soon I was living with the fear everyday_  
 _Of what might happen that night_

| 

_Driving away from the wreck of the day_  
 _And the light's always red in the rear-view_  
 _Desperately close to a coffin of hope_  
 _I'd cheat destiny just to be near you_  
  
**Paul McCrane –  
Dogs in the Yard**

| 

**Cyndi Lauper –  
True Colors**

| 

**Dash Berlin -  
Better Half of Me**  
  
_We're gonna run crazy_  
 _Like the dogs in the yard_  
 _We're gonna fly tonight_  
 _We're gonna sleep all morning_

| 

_In a world full of people_  
 _You can lose sight of it all_  
 _And the darkness inside you_  
 _Can make you feel so small_

| 

_Broken promises die, like roadkill_  
 _Their on the side of the street_  
 _Concrete casualties of love_  
 _Chewed up and spit out_  
 _Raise high then dropped down_  
 _And now I don't know what's left of me_.  
  
**Milow –  
Dreamers  & Renegades**

| 

**Snow Patrol –  
Warmer Climate**

| 

**Aura Dione -  
Picture of the Moon**  
  
_Hey, have you heard the radio news_  
 _They say that soon all hell will break loose_  
 _Me, I am trying to do my part_  
 _But really changing the world seems so hard_

| 

_Maybe it's the warmer climate  
Maybe I'm a smarter primate  
Maybe it's the beer I'm drinking  
Maybe I've stopped over-thinking _

| 

_If I turn you inside out  
I´d find a piece of cake  
If you turn me upside down  
I wonder if the moon would break _  
  
 

 

~~~~  
.rar (58mb)[ @mediafire ](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?haaxwgihtvhxe4a)


End file.
